


Dancing With Our Hands Tied

by emmaleewhittaker



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Dancing, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Modeling, Pre-Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaleewhittaker/pseuds/emmaleewhittaker
Summary: Trigger warning!! Eating Disorders kinda mentioned!! The meeting and relationship of Mrs. Agreste and Gabriel set to a Taylor Swift song. Fashion weeks come and go, but their relationship was one for the ages. Kinda angsty, please enjoy, its my first song fic.





	Dancing With Our Hands Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning!! Eating Disorders kinda mentioned!!
> 
> Song is off Taylor Swift’s new album, not all lyrics are mentioned and I would highly suggest listening to the song. I was in the car and just got Gabriel and Mrs. Agreste angst feels and decided to write my very first song fic. If It jumps around a bit, I’m sorry but that's just how I decided to write it. I don't own Miraculous or the characters and I def don't own this song. Enjoy loves. :)

Emilie was a young model; she had started as a figure model in college and decided to pursue being a French fashion model. She had a few small jobs but finally her agent landed her something big. She had been ‘dieting’ for months trying to get thin enough to participate in a Paris fashion week show. Designers new and veteran were going to be at a table judging. The casting call was large but she had a good chance since she was only 5’7½”. In heels, however, she was well over 5’9”. She examined herself in her mirror before putting on the clothes she would wear to the meet up. Her fingers skimmed around the ribs that were slightly stuck out, she sucked in her stomach and was happy that she could see hipbone. This morning she ate a cracker with a glass of water. It didn't stay down for long; water weight today would be a no-no. Getting dressed in a simple light green and white lingerie set, she wore a royal blue sweater and black pants. It didn't matter what she came in since she would be trying on different clothes soon after all. Light makeup and hair over her shoulder she grabbed her bag and was on her way.

 _I, I loved you in secret_  
_First sight, yeah we love without reason_  
_Oh, 25 years old_ _  
Oh, how were you to know?_

Emilie had officially been signed for Paris fashion week. She was so ecstatic she actually kept down the congratulatory glass of champagne the agent and herself had shared. Gabriel Agreste was a new designer and had a full line to present during the week. He has selected her and a handful of models from the casting call. He was young for a designer, only 25 to her 20, and he was good looking with his blonde hair and grey eyes. He was oh so talented and she was honored to be chosen to model his line. A quick fitting later and it turned out that his clothes were made for her; he told her she looked gorgeous in everything and would be wearing his three best outfits. The first was a lovely royal blue dress. Gabriel was a bit concerned with how thin her waist was but she assured him she was nervous and didn't eat breakfast that morning, and that the dress didn't need to be taken in. The middle clothing change would be a rose pink pantsuit with red flowers. The showstopper, Emilie and Gabriel’s personal favorite, was a gold, gem encrusted dress. The highlight of the night and ultimate formal wear, she was to wear it in the show and to the large after party. Each piece had a staple that was sure to bring the Agreste name into the spotlight. The models were given a schedule and for the entire month, they were to not lose or gain any weight, unless specified by Gabriel himself. They only had a month to prepare, all alterations and set direction had to be complete by the 3 days before the fashion week started. Luckily, most of the models had previous experience in big shows but Emilie needed help. Her heels were comfortable but she wasn't sure how to correctly walk, cross her legs, and not trip over her hemlines. Gabriel gave her plenty of practice and tips even though it was his first show. He needed it to be perfect, this was going to launch his career. His outfits were perfection and she wasn't going to ruin this chance for him and herself. She wasn't sure when she started to develop feelings for the man but it happened rather quickly within that month. Before being in fashion she wasn't very romantically interested in anyone, it was as if her heart had been frozen and then Gabriel came along and it started to thaw out. Little did Emilie know Gabriel fell in love with her at first sight. Ever the romantic he tried to make it known but couldn't with such an impending deadline. He vowed to make sure Emilie knew his feelings as soon as the week was finished. He hoped that she would agree to be his, his model and his lover.

 _My, my love had been frozen_  
_Deep blue, but you painted me golden_  
_Oh, and you held me close_  
_Oh, how was I to know?_

 _I could've spent forever with your hands in my pockets_  
_Picture of your face in an invisible locket_  
_You said there was nothing in the world that could stop it_  
_I had a bad feeling_

Fashion week was a success; Gabriel won over almost everyone with his new and innovative line. Big names were impressed and wanted him to work for them but he refused, Agreste was his name and he was now determined to make it the top brand in Paris. Emilie played a big part in making the show a success. Gabriel spoke to her about her ‘dieting’, they had many late nights talking and getting her to eat properly. She grew into her outfits perfectly, their relationship grew as well. Walks in parks, handholding, and her head on his shoulder while sitting on a park bench. They never knew love could be like this. During the month, he would yell and be demanding on all the other models, but to her he was her kind knight. He rescued her frozen heart and gave it warmth. Their love was a secret, secret meetings, secret glances, and secret kisses. The industry caught wind of them after the end gala. Gabriel finally confessed his love for Emilie, she accepted and gave him reassurance of his feelings, and that he was not alone. Her in the golden gown, her green eyes shimmering, her hair a honey waterfall, she looked as if she stepped right out of a Gustav Klimt painting. Their romance was going to be one for the ages, a designer in love with his model, she was his new muse.

 _And darling, you had turned my bed into a sacred oasis_  
_People started talking, putting us through our paces_  
_I knew there was no one in the world who could take it_  
_I had a bad feeling..._

The fashion week gala was extravagant, the couple mingled and Emilie felt the eyes on her and the whispers reached her ears. Gabriel assured her that he would protect her from any rumors that might form from them being together so quickly after the show. To take her mind off being in the spotlight he danced with her. She loved to dance and soon they found themselves glued to the dance floor.

 _But we were dancing_  
_Dancing with our hands tied, hands tied_  
_Yeah, we were dancing_  
_Like it was the first time, first time_ _  
Yeah, we were dancing_

 _Dancing with our hands tied, hands tied_  
_Yeah, we were dancing_  
_And I had a bad feeling_  
_But we were dancing_

It was a year later they celebrated their second fashion week together. The industry sure liked to talk about them. Splashed on the occasional headline, Gabriel Agreste and his Model. He was a hit after the last show, a year later he was even more popular. His Agreste line had expanded exponentially and the brand was everywhere. Her health came into light a few times but was quickly thwarted by the designer. The focus of everyone they once again put down their champagne and danced once more, falling in love all over. Just them in the moment, nothing could stop them, strings attached to both of them.

 _I, I loved you in spite of_  
_Deep fears that the world would divide us_  
_So, baby, can we dance_  
_Oh, through an avalanche?_  
_And say, say that we got it_  
_I'm a mess, but I'm the mess that you wanted_  
_Oh, 'cause it's gravity_  
_Oh, keeping you with me_

Times grew rough; Gabriel became more and more obsessed with his brand. Emilie occasionally felt trapped; she was once a free songbird, who now became caged. Frequently they talked; fears built up but were squashed by talk of love. His possessiveness was protectiveness. The media could not touch them; he made sure nothing got out unless it was his doing. Things moved in slow motion but were as fast as an avalanche speeding toward an unlucky skier.

 _I could've spent forever with your hands in my pockets_  
_Picture of your face in an invisible locket_  
_You said there was nothing in the world that could stop it_  
_I had a bad feeling_

New shows and events happened, Gabriel continued to court her and he did make her feel safe. Every time they went out it was like the first time, blushes and giggles. They were young and had their lives ahead of them, her career was set and his was too with inspiration in the form of Emilie. Every now and then, they went to parties, or hosted them, she may be a caged bird but with him on the dance floor, she felt free.

 _But we were dancing_  
_Dancing with our hands tied, hands tied_  
_Yeah, we were dancing_  
_Like it was the first time, first time_  
_Yeah, we were dancing_  
_Dancing with our hands tied, hands tied_  
_Yeah, we were dancing_  
_(Ooh, we had our hands tied)_  
_And I had a bad feeling_ _  
But we were dancing_

Soon enough they were married, the fashion world felt united. Gabriel was a big shot now and Emilie was still his top model. It was their third fashion week when in the room full of people he got on one knee. Ever the dramatic romantic he designed her another golden gown for her to wear last in his show's line up. The gala was in full swing, they had just danced for three songs in a row. He brought her a champagne and waited for his nerves to calm down. Soon their glasses were gone and he popped the question. She said yes of course, and with a flourish, he swept her off her feet. The room cheered, she was envy for every woman, and men patted Gabriel on the back but secretly wanted her as well. Designer and model dynamics rarely changed, it was not often one was found marrying the other. They had a special slow dance for them at the gala and they were on the cover of every magazine the next day. The wedding was small and tasteful, the wedding playlist immense. Their first slow dance as husband and wife was filled with so much love, much like their first. The room could have gone into chaos, the world could have burned around them, and the couple would still be in their bubble.

 _I'd kiss you as the lights went out_  
_Swaying as the room burned down_  
_I'd hold you as the water rushes in_ _  
If I could dance with you again_

The year spent together after that were filled with happy smiles at the announcement of Emilie’s pregnancy. Adrien Agreste was born and the dancing continued. Years of the industry pulled at Gabriel though. He became distant and even more possessive of his family. Adrien was now her baby bird stuck in her gilded cage with her. Home schooled at a young age she made sure he could dance as soon as he could walk. They shared many dances and he was well versed in all types. Both of them had the same favorite, a slow dance, she would hug him and they would sway to a beautiful piano. Adrien played piano but he would rather dance with her then play for her. New Year's came and with it an extravagant party, hosted by the Agreste Family. Young Adrien introduced as his new model and face for the Agreste line. Emilie smiled and hoped Adrien would find enjoyment like the one she once had. They mingled and Adrien shared many a dance with her and even Gabriel broke away to share a dance with her before Adrien went to bed. Midnight stuck and the couple shared a kiss with the rest of the couples counting down. The party dwindled and they couple shared one last lovely dance. Gabriel did not know it would be his last with his love, they savored it. The next time, should a time to dance arise, he would not be dancing with her. For, fate had tied their hands before they had even met.

 _I'd kiss you as the lights went out_  
_Swaying as the room burned down_  
_I'd hold you as the water rushes in_  
_If I could dance with you again_  
  
_Dancing with our hands tied, hands tied_  
_Yeah, we were dancing_  
_Like it was the first time, first time_  
_Yeah, we were dancing_  
_Dancing with our hands tied, hands tied_  
_Yeah, we were dancing_  
_And I had a bad feeling_  
_But we were dancing_

**The End**


End file.
